


Kisses with Luche Lazarus

by KairaKara101



Series: Call Me Yours - A Glaive Series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, kiss drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: A series of kiss drabbles involving the reader and Luche!I’m trying to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible, but I’m not sure I succeeded.Each drabble starts with a kiss sentence starter.Can be found on Tumblr as well.Tumblr Masterlist





	1. “Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can’t tell how much I love Luche, this probably does it. Or actually, it’s the tip of the iceberg. Hell, I love this man. So have all the kisses cause I know one day I’ll be able to convert you to loving this man if you haven’t already. :3

“Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?” you blurt out while leaning against the wall watching Luche, the man that managed to capture your heart, kneeling on the ground working on some contraptions. He turns his head a bit to look at you with a fond smirk while he pushes himself up to his feet. Walking over to you, he wraps his arm around your waist pulling you flush against his chest.

“It’s never a bad thing to desire kisses, dear,” he replies softly as you stare into his gorgeous blue eyes.

“It is when you’re busy,” you answer quietly trailing a hand along his broad chest. If there was one thing you noticed about him was that he spoke with his eyes more often then he would with his expressions. Intense, his gaze was hot and it sent shivers to your core.

“I’m never too busy for you, dear,” he whispers leaning down, covering your mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Kissing him back immediately, you melt into his kiss and arms. His mouth was so warm, while his lips were softer than you remembered.


	2. “Do me a favor, kiss my ass”

“Do me a favor, kiss my ass,” you snark back without thinking in the middle of an argument. Luche raises an eyebrow amused with his arms crossed.

“Oh, you’re offering?” Luche replies calmly as he let for his arms to drop stalking over to you. His blue eyes focused on you as you step back unconsciously hitting the wall as he trapped you in between his arms, “because I can think of quite a few things to do other than kissing your fine ass.”

“W-wait what? Lu-mmff!” you make a quiet noise of surprise feeling his lips against yours while he brought a warm hand to cup your neck before you further the kiss. He pulls away abruptly, smirking, making you lurch forward as he runs a thumb over your jaw.

“Don’t make a sound,” Luche whispers as he leans down to leave hot kisses on your neck, “unless you want to get caught.”

“We’re on duty,” you gasp out quietly feeling his other hand trailing along your hip.

“All the more exciting,” Luche replies with a cheeky grin.

“You know it takes two to tango, Luche,” smirking you stare up at him as you put a hand on his chest, “lucky you, I know how to.”


	3. "They can all kiss my ass.”

“They can all just kiss my ass,” you hiss out angry punching the bag. Luche chuckles softly as he held the punching bag for you, “those assholes! Who the hell do they think they are?”

“You shouldn’t let them get to you,” Luche replies bracing as you punch the bag extra hard, “they want you to get riled up over this.”

“Luche, no offense, but I’m sick and tired of them and their slurs,” you retort standing back and breathing heavily. Luche straightens up as he walks toward you.

“Their slurs are words, hurtful words true, but you don’t have to listen,” Luche answers lifting your chin with his fingers, “and imagine their faces and egos when they realize you weren’t listening to a word they said.”

You gaze into his blue eyes and felt the anger seeping out. He cups your face with his hands and leans his forehead against yours.

“I’m a bit angry,” Luche whispers letting his arms wrap around your waist as you furrow your brow in confusion.

“Why are you angry?”

“It’s petty, very petty,” Luche says leaning back and smirking a bit.

“Luche, spill!” you order ready to stand your ground. He pulls you flush up against his chest and leans down next to your ear.

“The only one that gets to kiss your ass,” he whispers squeezing your butt cheek making you bite back a moan, “is me.”

You gasp as you feel his lips against your neck trailing with kisses. You wrap your arms around him as he bites down on your neck. He moves back with a smug smile as he thumbs over the hickey.


	4. “I kissed someone today”

“I kissed someone today,” you confess quietly nursing your coffee nervous to see Luche’s expression.

“Are they a good kisser?” Luche inquires with dark amusement in his voice snapping your attention to his face. You couldn’t tell what he was feeling as his face completely devoid of any emotion.

“On a scale of one to ten? They were probably a three,” you answer with a small shrug. His intense blue eyes staring at you from across the table, “you’re angry.”

“I’m not angry. Why would I be angry?” Luche replies picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

“If it isn’t anger than that would mean you’re jealous,” you point out tipping your cup absently, “and I’m not sure jealousy is a good color on you.”

“Jealousy?” Luche says slowly like he was seeing how the word felt on his tongue, “so you think I’m angry and jealous that you kissed someone else?” he laughed quietly, “I’m not going to control your life. If you kiss someone else that’s your business, I personally think you could have found someone better than that three though.”

“Wait, what?” you blurt out frowning, “you know who I kissed?” You watch as Luche sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I have the unfortunate luck of seeing things I’d rather not see,” Luche mutters under his breath pausing to gather his thoughts, “and let’s say I know things I sometimes wish I didn’t know.”

“How unfortunate, Luche,” you pause thinking, “you don’t like me kissing them, do you?” you inquire resisting the urge to smirk as Luche’s gaze snaps up to look you in the eyes. Smiling amused, you motion him to come closer for a little secret to which he does with some reluctance. You close the distance and kiss him gently before sitting back. You chuckle as you take in his shocked expression.


	5. “I kissed a girl/boy and I liked it.”

“I kissed a girl and I liked it,” you said absently while sitting against Luche’s legs as the battle started to calm down. He turns to glance down at you in disbelief and concern.

“Did you hit your head? We’re not safe yet for you to be mentally checked out,” Luche reprimands softly before pulling you up to your feet, “come on glaive, up on your feet. We need to get out of here. There are still Nif patrols about.” You notice that he took a moment to check you over for any injuries as he motions you along.

“Were you always this bossy?” you inquire dazed as you hold onto his arm for support. He rounds the corner and pulls you into his arms as the sounds of footsteps reach your ears through the daze. He takes a peek around the corner quickly leaning back and resting his head against the stone ruins. You blink as you realize that your body was flush up against his and you could hear his steady beating heart, “…Luche.”

His eyes snap to connect with yours and he raises an eyebrow in question.

“You have a concussion,” Luche whispers as his hand rests on your hip, “now hush, or we’re going to get caught.” You open your mouth only to get cut off with his warm lips against yours. Leaning into the kiss, you absently hear the footsteps walk past your hiding place as it slowly fades out. Luche releases your lips when the footsteps fade into the distance.

“Luche…,” you say slowly, “what the hell?”

“You were going to give our position away,” Luche replies shrugging his shoulders as he grasps your hand squeezing it gently and leads you back towards the pickup point. You could tell he was making an effort to not look at you and somehow that was almost as upsetting as how quick the kiss ended.


	6. “Kissing burns calories you know.”

You sit in a secluded corner of Headquarters reading what you think is a scientific magazine, though whether or not it has true facts is a different story. Glancing up you’re surprised to see Luche come into the room and sigh quietly.

“According to this magazine, kissing burns calories you know,” you state watching with amusement as he physically jumps slightly at the sound of your voice.

“Say what now?” Luche answers as he walks around the furniture to see you sitting in the dark corner. You grinned up at him before pointing at the magazine.

“This magazine says that kissing burns calories,” you repeat as he kneels down to glance at the article before staring at you blankly.

“I suppose kisses could “burn calories” as that magazine puts it,” Luche replies slowly, “what in the world are you reading?”

“A paper about kisses,” you answer, “they mention some interesting things in this.” Luche scoffs as he sits down near you.

“You read some strange stuff,” Luche mutters softly relaxing up against the shelves. You smirk as you lay the magazine down on the ground and crawl onto his lap.

“They may be strange readings, but they give me ideas,” you state as you bring a hand to caress his face, “so what was with the sigh earlier? Was the Captain breathing down your neck again?”

“Isn’t he always?” Luche mutters quietly not looking at you. You smile softly and turn his face leaning down and kissing his lips gently. He wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer. For once you’re glad that the room you’re both in is dark enough to hide your blush.


	7. “My lips really want to meet yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another kiss! I swear it wasn’t supposed to go that direction but oops… my hand slipped. Enjoy!

“My lips really want to meet yours,” Luche whispers so quietly that it takes you a few seconds to register. Your attention snaps over to him as he smiles softly at you. Usually, Luche was more… forceful or possessive like he’d make sure you knew his desires. Yet when you look at him in this moment, he looks melancholic and almost like he’s seeing something that you’re not privy to.

“Luche?” you whisper as you walk over to him concerned. He glances up at you after taking a quick breath.

“Why?”

You sit down on the couch next to him with your brows furrowed in confusion at his question.

“Why what, Luche?” you inquire bringing a hand to caress his face as he leans into your touch.

“Me,” Luche replies softly, “why choose someone like me?” His blue eyes stare into yours and you can read something hidden in his eyes. You study his eyes and smile softly as you bring his forehead to touch yours.

“Because you are you, it’s not something profound. I choose you,” you tap his chest where his heart is, “because of this. You have heart and you feel so much but you keep it behind this mask of yours.”

“I’m not a good person, you know,” Luche answers quietly as he brings his hand up to grasp your hand and bringing it away from his face, “I don’t think you’d like who I can be.”

“That is for me to decide, Luche,” you whisper pushing him back against the couch, “relax.” You lean down kissing him gently as his eyes flutter close and you feel him wrap his strong arms around you.


	8. “So are we going to kiss or not?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kiss is… um… good… yes it is a good kiss. I like this kiss… murder happens but the kiss is good. Things are mentioned, death does happen so I’ll leave a warning. *cackles evilly* Such a nice cliffhanger too! :3 Enjoy!

“So are we going to kiss or not?” you whisper with a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Luche glances down at you with a smirk.

“Our target hasn’t arrived yet,” Luche says softly as he leads you around the ballroom, “best to not be distracted.”

“You’re calling me a distraction, sir,” you snark back quietly which makes him scoff in response.

“No, you have it all wrong,” Luche whispers next to your ear, “the sooner we finish this mission the sooner I can go about devouring you at my leisure.” You feel your cheeks warm as he returns his attention to the room, “target spotted at your six.” You glance at the corner of your eye without moving your head.

“Anything to note?” you inquire softly.

“Two bodyguards, bulky and around 6 feet,” he glances down at you for a second, “armed with… unsurprisingly pistols,” you notice him lick his lips with a small grin, “just need to get him alone.”

“How do you plan on that?” you question as the song ends and he brings your hand up to kiss your knuckles.

“Leave that to me, you go get into position,” Luche replies softly as he walks off towards the target. You take that chance to disappear from the ballroom.

As exactly planned, the target walks into the room with a flustered Luche as he closes the door behind him and flicks the lock quietly. You drop from your hiding place bringing a knife to the target’s throat as Luche levels a pistol at the target.

“Talk or we kill you,” Luche orders calmly, all of the flusters gone just his cold blue eyes staring into the depths of the target’s soul. It doesn’t take much to persuade the target and once you get the information Luche smirks calmly at the target, “unfortunately we can’t have you spilling our secrets. Good night,” you watch with awe as he quickly wraps a noose around the target’s neck, “can’t have people looking for us so please fake your own death.” Luche stands back to watch as the target writhes blankly before he turns to you with a dark look in his eyes.

He grabs your hand as he leads you out of the building leaving the scene of murder behind him. His grasp is surprisingly gentle. When you reach the apartment, he wastes no time locking the door pushing you up against the wall and kissing you hungrily.


	9. “I sent you a bunch of kiss emojis.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a kiss that is short and sweet! It’s not as long but I think it’s cute.

“I sent you a bunch of kiss emojis,” you state with your hands on your hip staring at Luche. He glances up at you with an innocent smile.

“You did?” Luche replies as he pulls out his phone to check, “I didn’t receive them. Are you sure you sent them to the right number?”

You pull up short slightly nervous. What if you didn’t send it to Luche and accidentally sent it to Tredd or something? Not that you hated Tredd or anything, he’s just a bit… yeah. You take out your phone to check worried. Luche watches you, amused, as he walks over to you quietly as you panic. He lifts your chin gently and leans down to kiss your lips softly. Your eyes widen in surprise. His blue eyes twinkle with amusement and you push him away huffing.

“You tricked me!” you retort crossing your arms as your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Luche chuckles as he tilted his head to get a better view of your eyes. There was a soft and gentle smile on his face.

“I’ll always receive your messages,” Luche replies calmly, “I’d receive them even when you didn’t mean to send them. I’ve received your heart and that is the most important message you’ve ever sent me,” Luche steps forward and kisses your forehead lightly.


	10. “Don't talk, just kiss me”

“Don't talk, just kiss me,” you whisper grabbing his collar and pulling him close while smashing your lips against his. Luche pushes you down against the couch as he returns the kiss. His hands leaving feathery touches all along your arms. You gasp as he explores your mouth with his tongue. 

There's a glint in his eyes when you break the kiss. Luche smirks before he leaves hot kisses along your neck. You shiver as you feel his hand trailing along your chest. 

“Luche, stop teasing,” you gasp out softly. Glancing up at you, Luche shakes his head slowly with a grin on his face.

“And rid you of pleasure? Never.” Luche says quietly before capturing your lips heatedly. You moan into the kiss wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him flush up against your chest. Smirking you lean your forehead against his. You stare at his blue eyes that are intently staring back into yours.

“Oh come on Luche,” you provoke trailing your fingers along his jaw, “is that all you got?” A smirk starts to form on Luche's face as his blue eyes get darker.

“You're playing with fire,” Luche whispers as he pins you down on the couch, “you sure you want to stroke that fire?”

“Heh, no worries. I don't get burnt easi-” you say before Luche cuts you off with a heated kiss.


	11. “I really enjoyed our kiss last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maniacal laughter* Oh boy, this one went to a place where I don’t even know. It’s a long one so that’s good. I was thinking of making this a continuation of the last one but it just went nope! Though… if your feelings are hurt. Sorry, not sorry. ;3

“I really enjoyed our kiss last night,” a voice whispers near your ear making you spin around glancing about the crowded room looking for the owner of the voice. Your eyes scan the area and people only to see a pair of blue eyes staring at you from the corner of your eyes. Quickly running towards the area you do not see who you were looking for.

“Luche?” you inquire glancing around the room with a frown. Where did he go? You could have sworn you saw him over here.

“Such sweet sounds,” he whispers breathlessly near your ear and disappears before you could see him.

A warm breath against the back of your neck sending shivers down your spine as you feel his arms wrap themselves around your waist.

“Luche, what are you doing?” you question as you lay a hand on his hands, “Holy Astrals, your hands are freezing!” you try to turn to look at him only for him to tighten his hold on you.

“Don’t…,” Luche whispers softly like a gentle breeze caressing your face.

“Why won’t you let me look at you?”

Luche doesn’t say anything as he lays his forehead on your shoulder. You hear him gulp nervously and you squeeze his hands gently.

“It’ll defeat the magic of all this,” Luche answers softly and almost melancholic.

“Magic? Luche, what are you talking about?” you inquire frowning as he tightens his embrace.

“You don’t remember?” Luche says slowly, hesitant to hear your answer. You turn around quickly before he could stop you. You stare at him in surprise at his fluctuating presence. Luche sighs as he lets his arms drop to his side and takes a step back, “… it’s all a dream,” he motions to the area around you, “this. Is a dream.”

“What?” you blurt out in disbelief. Luche takes a short breath and gives you a small smile before leaving a gentle kiss on your cheek.

“It’s time to wake up,” Luche replies calmly with his melancholic smile.

There was a constant but steady beeping coming from your left. You bolt up and blink at your surroundings breathing heavily. Looking down you see Luche laying in the bed unconscious still with bandages and wires attached. The events of the last forty-eight hours rush back and you close your eyes tightly trying to block the memories back. Taking a shuttering breath, you lean over to leave a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Come back to me, Luche.”


	12. "You make me want to kiss you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but interesting kiss. This one took me a bit of time to get started but once it got moving, it was nice.

“You make me want to kiss you,” Luche whispers as he wraps his arms around your waist from behind, “you look stunning.”

“Not as good as you,” you reply softly as you turn around in his arms to leave a gentle kiss on his lips, “you're like one of those beautiful statues created by the old masters.”

“Do you think the old masters slacked when they created you?” Luche inquires kissing your lip briefly, “I believe that they created the most magnificent work of art of all with you. Unparalleled beauty, clever intelligence, and strong-willed,” Luche looks into your eyes with a smile on his face, “there is no one in the world quite like you and I relish in the fact that you choose me.” You feel your face flush as he holds your face in his hands.

“Says the old masters' most perfect masterpiece,” you state in response only to start laughing as he picks you up to spin you around. He put you down and stared into your eyes.

“That would make us the old masters' greatest pair of accomplished masterpieces,” Luche replies before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss.


	13. “You owe me a kiss”

“You owe me a kiss,” you state leaning against the wall, “especially after covering for you. You owe me.” Luche turns to give you a sly smile as he straightens up and walking over to you.

“I owe you? I don't remember asking you to cover for me,” Luche replies as he rests his hands on your hips. 

“It hasn't even been a day, Luche,” you say as you untangle yourself from him, “do I have to bring out the evidence?” He raises his eyebrows thinking about it while he drops his arms to his side. 

Grinning Luche takes a step back, “Did I say I owed you a kiss? Or perhaps you're cashing in on your favors? Because I do recall you owe me a few for those favors about a week ago.”

“You're pushing your luck,” you answer sweetly, “really bringing up those favors when I've already repaid them is not very kind of you.”

“You say that like you didn't enjoy them,” Luche retorts as he brings your hand up to kiss your knuckles briefly. Your face flushes remembering what happened a week ago. You slap his shoulder as he chuckles amused.

“I... you're... unbelievable!” you gasp out before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. Luche blinks in surprise wrapping his arms around you and bringing you flushed against his chest to deepen the kiss.


	14. "Pucker up"

“Pucker up,” you say grinning leaning against the wall watching as Luche freezes before turning to look at you.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Luche,” you answer as he blinks blankly at you.

“Now, why would I do that?” Luche replies as he straightens up and stares into your eyes trying to figure out what your plan was.

“Why not? Would it kill you if you did?” you inquire calmly crossing your arms while he shakes his head and returns to shifting through his papers, “What are you scared of?”

“I'm not scared of giving a kiss. I just don't see the point of “puckering up” so to speak,” Luche answers as his blue eyes scans the report in his hands, a frown pulling at his lips. You push yourself off the wall and walk over to his side to read the report in his hands.

“Is that a report on what I think it is?”

“Unfortunately,” Luche says as he pinches the bridge of his nose exhaling slowly, “I leave those two alone for a day and I get over sixty letters of complaints within five hours. How in Eos is that even possible?”

“They are good at driving people up a wall,” you point out calmly, “and they're doing a fantastic job at making your life miserable which is one of their goals.”

“I think I'll settle for killing them tomorrow during training,” Luche states stoically as he pulls his chair out to start writing the letters of apology. You sit on the arm rest watching him as he begins to write the letters. The sounds of the fountain pen scratching on the paper is even and smooth. Pleasant to the ears.

“Why a fountain pen? Why not use ballpoints?” you inquire curious as he pauses briefly to glance at you.

“The ink flows better and it's a nice little 'fuck you' to the recipient,” Luche replies shrugging, “plus, if you add a traditional wax seal on the envelope people wouldn't be able to tell who it came from until they finished reading the letter.”

“Why go through all that trouble?”

Luche puts the pen down and turns abruptly making you fall into his lap.

“Do you know how much Insomnians don't like people like us?” Luche questions softly as his arm comes up to brace your fall.

“Well yes,” you answer plainly while trying to get more comfortable.

“Then you can understand why I want them to read what I have to say before they realize it was me that wrote it,” Luche smirks, “plus, I like having the last word when I can.”

“You're so petty, Luche,” you state softly as you lay a hand on the back of his neck pulling him down and leaving a short kiss on his lips. He scoffs as he leans his forehead against yours.

“Says you. You can be quite petty yourself,” Luche whispers quietly before grinning mischievously, “speaking of petty. Want to help write some sassy sarcastic letters to these assholes?”

“Hell yeah,” you reply grinning with excitement. He pecks your cheek before pulling his drawer open to hand you paper and a pen.


	15. "Read my lips, no"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun, interesting. So it might fall a bit short on the kiss, but I feel a nice excursion to the beginning of the relationship would be nice. :3 So here’s number 15 of the kisses! A small kiss and a snarky ass that is Luche. I could have taken this starter sentence in so many ways but here it is! Enjoy!

“Read my lips, no,” you say carefully as you put the equipment back into their places. Luche glances up from his papers to see what the commotion was. He sees you talking with another glaive as you restock inventory. Luche returns half his attention back to his papers as he leans against the wall not all that concerned.

“Aw, come on,” a glaive states as their shoulders deflate slightly, “it’s just a small kiss. No harm done.”

“Look if I say no, it means no,” you turn to face the glaive speaking calmly. You notice Luche working off to the side wondering why he hasn’t done anything, “so go find someone that actually wants to kiss you?”

“Why do you got to be like that?” the glaive inquires getting into your personal space. Fighting the urge to roll your eyes at their stupidity, you poke their chest with your pointer finger.

“Listen here and listen well, if you think forcing yourself on me is going to make me like you more so I’d give you a kiss you are very mistaken,” you hiss out quietly. There was a cold edge to your words that seem to send shivers down the glaive’s spine before they back away and disappear from the room. You straighten up and sigh softly rubbing your temple to ease a forming headache.

“Your eyes are like daggers,” Luche says softly not moving from his spot against the wall. You round on him with a fire in your eyes which makes him chuckle with a dark amusement.

“You just stood there and did nothing!”

“If you wanted me to help, you might want to work on your body language,” Luche answers calmly lowering his papers to focus his attention on you. He sighs as he pushes himself off the wall when you end up glaring at him fuming with your arms crossed, “I personally thought you had it under control. And quite frankly, I didn’t think you needed my help. They won’t be bothering you again unless they want a magicked dagger in their eye.”

“You’re one of the commanding officers,” you hiss out as Luche shakes his head in amusement.

“Oh how wrong you are, I don’t have any rank. The glaives look to me only because I’ve shown them that I am capable,” Luche replies with a shrug, “and let’s be real no one else wants to do the paperwork. It’s tedious.” He watches as you deflate as the anger seeps out of your skin. A silence falls over both of you as you both return to the work at hand.

“You said you didn’t think I needed the help,” you whisper quietly while putting the boxes on the shelves and you hear him pause briefly in reading the reports, “why?” You hear him scoff quietly at the question as if it was almost a stupid question.

“There’s a fire that burns in your eyes, one that cannot be extinguished by a human being that doesn’t know when no means no,” Luche replies after some silence, “if it makes you feel better, I was going to step in if it went too far.”

“And when would too far be too far for you?” you inquire stacking more boxes onto the shelves before resting a hand on the shelf.

“Too far would be when you lost control of the situation and the stupid-head crossed the line,” Luche replies as he quietly makes his way to your side, “but like I said, you had the situation under control.” Glancing up you see him standing next to you just outside of your personal space with his hand extended, “I’m Luche Lazarus, Welcome to the Kingsglaive.” You stare at his hand before shaking it firmly as a smirk makes it way onto his face. He lifts your hand and kisses your knuckles gently before letting go, “if you run into more trouble that’s above you, feel free to come and tell me. Sometimes, those idiots need to be reminded of common human decency and respect.”

You watch as he walks off with a wave. Surprisingly, the events didn’t seem to register until after he was gone and your face flushes with a slight embarrassment. That sly bastard.


	16. “Your eyes say no but your lips say yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a really really short kiss with Luche. My apologies for the short kiss. Enjoy!

“Your eyes say no but your lips say yes,” Luche states grinning widely. You glance up from your book blinking in surprise before leaning back in the chair smirking. 

“Oh, do they now? How would you know?” you inquire closing the book and letting it rest in your lap, “do my lips speak without my knowledge?” 

“They do more than speak,” Luche answers as he sits on the armrest and picking up the book you were reading to study the back cover. You watch him as his blue eyes scan the book while his body relaxes against the chair.

“And what do they do, Luche?” you question as you wrap an arm around his waist. He peeks down at you with a gentle smile. He pulls you into his lap suddenly making you laugh. He doesn't say anything in response instead he lifts your chin up kissing you slow and softly.


	17. "I just want to kiss you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another kiss! For some context... actually, I’ll just let you imagine what’s going through his mind. :x Enjoy!

“I just want to kiss you,” Luche mutters quietly to the ceiling before rolling over onto his stomach to watch you while you were changing your clothes. You turn your head to look at him with some concern.

“Did you drink more than you can handle?” you inquire turning to stare at him. 

“It's not my fault that you're intoxicating,” Luche answers with a soft smile pushing himself onto his arms before motioning you over with one of his hands. Walking over, you sit down on the edge of the bed and lean down to press your forehead to his as he closed his eyes.

“You're being nostalgic and melancholic. What's on your mind?” you question sitting back and running a gentle hand through his hair.

“I...,” Luche bites his lower lip stopping himself from telling you something. You can tell he really wanted to tell you but at the same time, you could tell the conflict of telling you were holding him back. There was a storm brewing in his blue eyes and he ends up shaking his head instead unable to look at you.

“Luche? You can tell me. I won't judge,” you state calmly. He gives you a sad smile and shakes his head.

“I know you won't. Maybe I'll tell you some other time,” Luche replies and you push him back onto his back while kissing him on the lips.


	18. “I miss your lips”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are… we’re finally at… the halfway mark! Did I get you? No, oh well! … *giggles* Ah this one… this one is good… really good… anyway, it probably doesn’t go the way you think it does. Enjoy! :3

“I miss your lips,” you whisper into your pillow quietly. He wasn't here. He was supposed to be here. He promised. You feel your eyes starting to water. It has been days, and there was nothing from him. 

You weren't this emotional. Biting your lip you push yourself up and take a shuttering breath. He's not here, and that's fine. You didn't need him. You could handle life without him in it. You've done it before he entered your life. 

Today was one of your days off. It wasn't often that you got one so you decide that you weren't going to spend it moping and hoping. Plus, the apartment could use a bit of cleaning. You walk over to the window and open it allowing for some fresh air to flow through the apartment. You start to clean the dust off the furniture before starting on sweeping and mopping the ground.

There was a breeze that blew around you making you glance around the apartment in confusion. You could have sworn you heard someone call your name. Shrugging it off, you continue with your cleaning. The sound of the tv turning on brings a frown to your face as you walk into the living room to see it on. Though, there was nothing on the screen just the annoying static. You grab your controller and clicked the power button returning to your cleaning. You missed the face that appeared just as the screen was shut off. The breeze blew around you as if annoyed. You must be going crazy. 

“What do you want?” you question the air. The breeze flows around you like it was laughing at you with amusement, “Oh get on with it asshole. Astrals, I'm cursing air now.” The breeze swirls around you, it's amusement was obvious, yet there was a melancholic feeling. It wraps around you, and you feel a shock run up your spine as your eyes start to water, “You fucker, you said you'd be back.”

“I'm sorry,” the breeze whispers ever so softly that you almost believe that it wasn't said at all. You turn around and see Luche standing behind you faintly. There was a sad smile on his face. “I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. I just...” he glances away, “I just had to see you o-once more.” You take a shaking breath as he leaves a kiss on your lips. There's a warmth you didn't expect to feel on your lips when he steps back. “No matter what, promise me that you'll keep walking forward?” You nod slowly unable to speak afraid to shatter the moment. His blue eyes are shiny as he gives you a heartbroken smile, “I need to hear you say it, love.”

“Fuck you,” you mutter softly not meaning it as you stare into his blue eyes, “fine. I promise that I'll keep walking forward. Happy?”

“Yes and no,” Luche replies softly before wrapping his arms around you and kissing you gently, “don't follow me too soon alright?” as he slowly disappears with the wind. You're left with an empty apartment that feels way to large before collapsing to your knees and burying your face in your arms.


	19. “Give me a kiss”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my butt and Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild to give you this kiss with our man Luche! :3 Enjoy!

“Give me a kiss,” Luche says wrapping an arm around your waist and leaving a gentle kiss on the back of your neck. You sigh softly melting into his embrace as the tension from the horrible day floats away. It was strange how Luche always manages to make you relax.

“You say that and I get a kiss instead,” you whisper in amusement leaning against his chest.

“Bad day?” Luche mutters in your ear and you nod soundlessly. He turns you around to face him and he leaves a gentle kiss on your forehead holding you close, “come on,” he leads you over to the couch and pulls you into his lap, “do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” you answer softly and you see his blue eyes looking down at you. There's a warmth there that tells you to take the time you need, “how was work?”

“You know, the usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though, Axis and Pelna were bonding over something since I caught them whispering in a hallway,” Luche replies shrugging while letting his hand massage your scalp gently, “you should have seen Tredd today. Heh, I never thought he'd be rendered speechless by a fake snake. Mind you, Sonitus was quietly crackling to himself before discreetly high-fiving Axis.” He smiles when he hears you chuckling with amusement, “The Captain found out about Nyx and Libertus sneaking off to gather prank supplies,” he stops when he notices you giving him a knowing look, “I did not tell the Captain, I swear!”

“You kiss ass sometimes, Luche,” you point out with a wide grin. He rolls his eyes as he pokes your cheek with his finger.

“Rude, I trust you to believe me,” Luche says a fond smile, “and I do not kiss ass. Please, I only have my sights on one fine ass.” You feel your cheeks flush before you shake your head.

“Now you're just saying things,” you whisper getting lost in his blue eyes.

“I only say things that are true, dear,” Luche replies softly before a grin starts to form on his face. You feel a gut feeling to back away. He starts to tickle your sides leaving you breathless with your laughter. When you manage to regain your breath, you notice him looking at you like you hung the sun in the sky.

“Luche?” You question softly as he gives you a smile and pulls you closer leaving a kiss on your lips.


	20. “Blow a kiss my way for good luck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY!!!! I’m back with another kiss. This one is short. My apologies, I’ve recently got a job and it’s been hard to write. Probably doesn’t help that my attention span is really short these days. Anyway, Here’s the kiss, enjoy! <3

“Blow a kiss my way for good luck,” you say leaning against the doorway. Luche glances up from his book giving you a gentle smile. 

“I'll do you one better,” Luche replies as he pushes himself up to his feet. Taking large strides and closing the space between you, he wraps an arm around your waist as he pulls flush against him. He leans down capturing your lips with his, “be careful out there, love.”

“Of course, you know me. Cautious to a fault,” you reply grinning widely, “pity you're stuck here in Insomnia. We could've used that wonderful brain of yours.”

“Nonsense. You're selling yourself short,” Luche answers as he caresses your face with his thumb, “have more confidence in your own abilities and you'll soar higher than the clouds. No one can hold you back but you, love.”

“Thank you, Lu,” you whisper smiling contently leaning up to steal a kiss.

“Always, love. Now go and kick some ass,” Luche says softly grinning with amusement leaving a kiss on your forehead, “I'll be waiting for your safe return.”


End file.
